Datei:Just Dance 2 "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton
Description The official single of "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton from Just Dance 2, now available as DLC for Just Dance 3 (Cost: 250 Wii Points/240 Microsoft Points). Download the song from iTunes: http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/baby-girl-single/id481592487 LYRICS: Yo! What! What! With the ladies that are moving You've got to move! Jump! Let's go! Yeah! Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move Oh Lord, you look so good, you look so fine Just gotta know you Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move I just wanna, I just gotta, yeah Take you home tonight Oh yeah baby girl how she looks so real America's Top Model, the way she cut her hair I don't care how she smiles, everybody just stares Singing touch my body with the proper care Yeah I know where you're at, we can meet right there Park VIP in the AMG We can bounce to the crib, watch MTV How she smiles 'cos she knows that it's all on me You gotta shake it! You gotta shake it! You gotta shake it! Gotta shake it! Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move Oh Lord, you look so good, you look so fine Just gotta know you Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move I just wanna, I just gotta, yeah Take you home tonight Baby girl you're a model to me, please holla at me In the VIP, just me Dominant in the back with the sunroof top On Rodeo where we shop tonight, we're gonna rock Bounce where we spent Tonight we're going to step and party with the best No selling for less, baby don't stress, just replace me Bailar fuvelo mama take me To the right, to the left, like to dance all night Take me home baby girl, I can stay the night Then she laugh with her friends 'cos she knows the real game I like yeah-ma, yeah-ma, what's your name Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move Oh Lord, you look so good, you look so fine Just gotta know you Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move I just wanna, I just gotta, yeah Take you home tonight Come on and shake it party girl! Come on and move it party girl! Come on and dancing party girl! Come on and shake it party girl! Come on and shake it party girl! Come on and move it party girl! Let's go! Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move Oh Lord, you look so good, you look so fine Just gotta know you Baby girl, you know you've got the look Baby girl, you know you've got the move I just wanna, I just gotta, yeah Take you home tonight Yo! Rock my step now! It's how we're doing Yo!